What is This Feeling?
by Emmaline Louise Peel
Summary: Hermione and Draco are head girl and boy, they now share the Head tower, neither is happy with the arrangement but have called a truce for the time being. Can they really get over past judgements and troubles. McGonagall may or may not be planning on forcing the schools two favourite enemies to participate in a talent show... Wicked Song fic.
1. What is This Feeling?

Hermione was on her way to the Headmistress' compartment on the train as she had been selected as head girl this year, she was looking forward to find out who she would be working with for the year, but dreading it at the same time.

However when she arrived she thought there must be a mistake, because she knew that platinum blonde head of hair anywhere and there was no way he could be head boy. As she walked in her worst fears came true, on his robes was a shiny badge that clearly said HEAD BOY.

"Surprised Granger?" He said a smirk on his face she wish she could wipe off. But McGonnagall was there so she has no choice but to stand there with her jaw on the ground, until she forced herself to close it and turn to the headmistress, "What— why— how could you make him head boy?!" She screeched.

"Miss Granger, I expected better of you. Everyone deserves a chance to right their wrong doings." She stated like she hadn't just made the rest of my year hell.

"Professor, do you have any idea what you done? Don't you realise what kind of person you made one of the most influential students? Do not realise that he will abuse his privileges?" Her voice got louder and more high pitched with each word, as her hair started to frizz with static.

"Miss Granger, please calm down, it would be wise to forgive and forget past prejudices." She spoke much to calmly for the situation from Hermione's point of view. She had no idea how she was supposed to forget seven years of bullying, teasing, and from the last year, torture.

Draco then came out with the one sentence that would set a whole lot of changes into motion "For this year, Granger, I say we call a truce. You know cause we'll be working together a lot this year."

**So this is my first story ****_ever _****so please be kind.**

**This will probably only have one more chapter, which will have a song from wicked (the musical) called What is This Feeling, unless people would like me to continue it with more chapters… but I don't really know where it could go afterwards.**

**-Emma Lou**


	2. Talent Show!

After everyone had finished eating that night at the feast McGonagall announced something so awful I didn't know someone could sink so low.

"Quite everyone please," silence came quite quickly as she had an unusual tone in her voice that almost sounded like joy, like a school kid about to pull off the prank of the century, "First of all, welcome to all first year and welcome back to everyone else. Now right to the point, in two weeks time Hogwarts shall be putting on its very first… talent show, and to promote entries the first to perform will be the Head Boy and Girl!"

Well, now everyone knew why the Headmistress was so gleeful. Hermione and Draco were definitely not happy with this revelation and but jumped from their seats and simultaneously shouted "What?! No way! First you make me spend the whole year with him/her, now you make me spend even more time with him/her!"

"Now calm down the both of you." McGonagall said firmly. They both turned a bright red and sat back down in their seats.

"That is all I have for now, you all look a bit run down I suggest and early bed time. Off you go!"

The next week went by like someone had just clicked their fingers, suddenly it was Saturday, and Draco and Hermione only had a week left to decide on our performance.

"Granger! Hello, where are you?" Draco said in a raised voice, so he could be heard, from our common room in head tower. "In my room, Malfoy, where else would I be?." She yelled back sounding annoyed. "Well, get your arse down here I have and idea for the talent show!" He shouted.

"Okay, hold your horses I'm coming." Said a weary voice from the stairs, "Right so what's the idea?" She said clearly expecting something good.

So I decided to surprise her, "Well, on the summer holidays, I went to a muggle theatre and watched this very funny play, I think it was called Wicked, it was about a green girl and a blonde one meeting a wizard and being popular... Anyway, there was a song in there and I think I suits our situation perfectly, of course I tweaked it a little, but apart from that it's the same song."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears, "Wait, you went to a muggle theatre, and you want to sing a muggle song?" She said and Draco knew his small plot had worked, not that it was leading up to something, he just thought the look on her face was priceless.

"Yes Granger, do you have a problem with that? Of course due to how the song works we have to get some people in the audience to sing the ensemble part, but I can get the Slytherins to do that."

Hermione looked at Draco like he'd just grown a second head, "Um, okay then let's here the song."

The night of the talent show had come and everyone was looking forward to seeing what the Head Boy and Girl would come up with, well everyone except Hermione. She felt like her dinner might be on the might be on the floor any minute now, but it was too late. Because just as she was about to leave she heard, "And a warm welcome to our Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, everyone."

So onto the stage she and Draco came opposite sides to the front, "Thank you, Professor." Hermione said nervously.

"Okay so I guess you will see what we're doing in a moment because it's kind of a surprise." Draco said confidently, but then added quietly so only could hear, "It's okay, Granger, we've been practising all week, but I'm nervous too."

And then they started…

**Draco**

Dearest darling mother and father,

**Hermione**

Dear Mrs. Weasley,

**Both**

There's been some confusion over rooming here at hogs,

**Hermione**

But of course I'll care for Harry,

**Draco**

But course I'll rise above it!

**Both**

As I know know that's how you want me to respond, yes.

There's been some confusion as you see my roommate is...

**Draco**

Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe...

**Hermione**

Blonde.

**Draco**

What is this feeling, so old and yet new?

**Hermione**

I felt the moment I laid eyes on you

**Draco**

My pulse is rushing.

**Hermione**

My head is reeling

**Draco**

My face is flushing.

**Both**

What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes...

Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!

**Draco**

For your face

**Hermione**

Your voice

**Draco**

Your clothing!

**Both**

Let's just say- I loathe it all!

Every little trait how ever small,

Makes my very flesh begin to crawl

With simple utter loathing!

There's a strange exhilaration.

In such total detestation. It's so pure, so strong!

Though I do admit, it came on fast,

Still I do believe that it can last.

And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long.

**Slytherins**

Dear Draco, you are just too good!

How do you stand her, I don't think I could.

She's a terror, she's a tartar,

We don't mean to show a bias

But Draco, you're a martyr!

**Draco**

Well, these things are sent to try us!

**Slytherins**

Poor Malfoy, forced to reside

With someone so disgusticified,

We just want to tell you, we're all on your side!

**Both** **and ****_Slytherins_**

_We share your loathing, unadulterated loathing,_

What is this feeling, so sudden and new?

_For her face, her voice, her clothing,_

I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.

_My pulse is rushing, my head is reeling._

_Let's just say-we loathe it all!_

Oh, what is this feeling?!

_Every little trait, however small,_

Does it have a name?

_Makes our very flesh begin to crawl,_

Yes...

_Ahhhhh... loathing!_

There's a strange exhilaration, (_loathing!_)

In such total detestation, (_Loathing!_)

It's so pure, so strong! (_So strong!_)

Though I do admit, it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last!

And I will be loathing for forever,(_Loathing..._)

Loathing, truly deeply (_Loathing_...)

Loathing you, (_Loathing you_...)

My whole life long!

(_Loathing, unadulterated loathing!_)

**Draco**

Boo!

**Hermione**

Ah!

"Thank you, everyone!" They said together, as everyone cheered for more.

**Wow guys, that took a bit longer than expected… anyhoo um if anyone wants more or has any ideas for where this could go (please don't say Dramione I get enough of that from my sister) I would be willing to give it a shot!**

**-Emma Lou**


End file.
